Tai Lung's Apprentice
by KungFuPandaLover16
Summary: It has been a yr since Po defeated Tai Lung and then Shen, But Tai Lung taught an Apprentice before he got destroyed by the Dragon Warrior. This Apprentice befriends the Furious Five and Po. She also go a huge weapon to destroy China with. Will she do it?
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys sorry about the last Fanfic just a little over-my-head, hope you like this one.

~Positive:

-Won't rush in the Romance

-And it'll make better sense. :D

Tai Lung's Apprentice:

PROLOGUE

_The prophecy was built on legends and the first prophecy was the Dragon Warriors arrival.__The second Prophecy was the greatest Master of all of China will die (Master Oogway) shortly after the choosing of the Dragon Warrior. Po, the Dragon Warrior defeated Tai Lung and restored balance to all of China. The third Prophecy was that Lord Shen will come back and reign all of China. But he was defeated by a warrior of black and white. The last Prophecy before the Soothsayer had died of an horrible disease that had spread all the way throughout the east side of China. Was not written on a scroll nor a diary or journal. She entrusted it with me and to tell no one. Though it's secret will be legendary. This is not a prophecy, only a saying: 'The feather of a bird will release the Leopard. The fur of a Tiger will be taught. The Apprentice will be released. And the Leopard will rot.' The Tiger named Tigresias was an old student and apprentice of Tai Lung. Tigresias will have the wolves and the peacocks work together to form a weapon that could destroy China with one button. But the Tiger will have to befriend the Furious Five, Po, and Master Shifu, to get on their good side. Then when the time comes, she'll strike!_

CHAPTER ONE: The Morning Arises.

*EastChina-1200AM-Tigresias' Chamber

"Your weapon will be ready in a matter of days." Said the Peacock.

"Like how many?" Asked Tigresias.

"Maybe, a month or so?" Said the Peacock.

"What? I need it ready! Right NOW!" Yelled Tigresias. Tigresias walked forward and bumped into the wolf causing him to fall backwards almost falling into the fire pit.

"I know, I know you do Master Tigresias. But, if you only give us enough time." Said the Peacock.

"Enough time? Enough time?" Tigresias sighed and said, "Okay, okay, it better be done by the time I get back, twenty days, twenty days I'm giving you. Meet me at the pier right by the Valley of Peace in twenty days, 1100 hours. Got it?" Asked Tigresias giving him a stern look.

"Yes, Master." The Peacock had said in unison. Tigresias laughed sinisterly. "China will be mine!"

*West China-600AM-Valley of Peace-Jade Palace

The Morning Arose with the sun gleaming off the West China horizon.

The birds were chirping and the moon was setting.

The farmers were picking their crops and harvesting them.

While the Valley of Peace Villagers were sitting or standing on the wooden chairs just to get a glimpse of the sunrise that was soon shining upon them.

The gong had rang with intention.

As usual, the Furious Five and Po were getting up and running to the door as fast as they can.

"Good Morning, Master!" They all had said in unison.

All except for Po who was still sleeping the day off. Master Shifu still wouldn't expect him to get up up on time. After all, he managed to defeat Tai Lung and destroyed Shen all in one year. He should be tired. And he also mastered inner peace. But even though he said he wouldn't expect him to wake up on time, he did.

"Panda! Panda! Wake up! Huh?" Said Shifu as he entered Po's room.

The Furious Five walked towards Shifu and entered Po's room as well. The Furious Five were all in shock. Not because he wasn't there but because his room was clean. The Velvet Curtains were hanging across the bamboo carved window. There were drawings of the Furious Five on the walls. There were also his action figures on the bamboo windowsill.

"I thought Po was a disgusting slob, I guess I was wrong." Whisper Crane to Monkey as Mantis nodded in agreement.

"Tigress? Do you know where Po is at?" Asked the red Panda. Tigress' mouth opened and spoke.

"I don't know. But I know where he could be." Said Tigress as she gave an unnoticeable smirk on her expressionless face.

"Good, bring him to the Training Hall, we got a lot of Training to do if he wants to have the week off." Said Shifu.

"Master? What did you mean by that?" Asked Tigress.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention that we have a tournament going on at the Jade Palace." Said Shifu with a grin.

"Who confirmed it?" Asked Viper.

"I did. It's a small thanks for defeating Lord Shen." Said Shifu.

"But, Po defeated Shen." Said Monkey.

"I know, but you helped, all of you, can an old Master say his thanks now that he is finally at peace?" Asked the curious defined Panda.

The Furious Five exchanged looks.

"As I was saying the tournament is going to be held at the Jade Palace, Tigress has managed to beat every one else' time on The Wooden Clubs of Oblivion before Po was chosen to be Dragon Warrior. Now its time to start with the Time Trials again." Said Shifu as he began to walk out of the Sleep Dorms.

The Furious Five began to walk out of the Sleep Dorms as well. But Tigress trailed off to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. She did see Po at the Peach Tree. His arms was folded and his legs were in a meditative stance.

"Inner Peace, Inner Peace, Inner-".

He heard a crack near the bushes. He jumped up and got ready to fight in his Dragon Fighting Stance.

-"Who's there? I'm the Dragon Warrior! And FIGHT with Wings of Justice and SOULS of PLATINUM and AWESOMENESS!" Yelled Po although there was nothing in front of him. Tigress was on the other side of the hill which led to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, now she was visible to Po.

"Oh, it's just you Tigress." Said Po in relief as he sat down and began to stare at the stars which began dispersing into nothing.

"Yeah, it's me, so... What are ya thinking about?" Asked Tigress finally looking at Po but Po was not looking back at her.

"Just thinking of what my life would be like without my dad, Kung Fu, you." Tigress interrupted him.

"Me?" Asked Tigress.

"Yeah, I mean were like best friends, I was just thinking of what my life would like if you didn't care for me." Said Po finally smiling at the Peach Scent that lingered in and out of Po's nostrils, which was actually Tigress' perfume.

"Po. I didn't care for you. From the first moment you stepped into that tournament. But now that's changed." Said Tigress giving him a smile but then her smiled faded away.

"Changed?" Asked Po.

"Yes Po. We're best friends till the end." Said Tigress smiling. The awkward silence fell between them and then.

"OH! I almost forgot to tell you!" Yelled Tigress but it wasn't in a mean way.

"What?" Asked Po. "Master Shifu said that we have a tournament in the Training Hall we're doing. Its a Time Trial. We have to get through all the courses without getting a single scrape. And one of us with the quickest time gets the whole week off of training!" Said Tigress as she got up and helped Po up.

Po grabbed Tigress' paw and he got up and stretched. Po yawned.

"I'll race ya to the Training Hall!" Said Tigress.

"Oh, you're on!" Said Po.

Now Po and Tigress was racing to the Training Hall. Po won!

"I won!" Yelled Po. "Yeah, just luck."

They both laughed and went on to Master Shifu.

"Po. Glad for you to join us!" Said Master Shifu.

"Before we begin, we want to thank Master Lo Rida and Master Battle Ox for preparing this for us." Said Master Shifu.

"But I thought you said that you confirmed it?" Asked Mantis.

"Yes, I did confirm it, but he was the one who suggested it." Said Shifu added by a smile.

"Oh..." Said the Furious Five all except for Po who was clueless.

"Why do you look so puzzled for?" Asked Crane.

"I should have been there this morning. What does he mean by 'Confirmed'?" Asked Po.

"He means that Master Lo Rida and Master Battle Ox suggested this Time Trial Tournament. And Master Shifu confirmed it. And what he means by that, is that he accepted the Contract of Kung Fu." Said Crane hoping that Po will figure it out.

"What's a Contract of Kung Fu?" Asked Po. Crane groaned out loudly.

"It's a contract, obviously, and it helps certify the agreement." Said Crane.

"How do you know all this?" Asked Po.

"Because I was a lawyer before I was a janitor. And don't ask why I wanted to be a janitor instead of a lawyer, please." Said Crane.

"Oh okay, I get it now." Said Po as he joined the Five as they were agreeing on the rules and regulations.

"Do you agree on all the rules and regulations?" Asked Master Battle Ox.

"Yes, sir!"

*West China-800AM-Valley of Peace-Valley of Peace Cemetery-Where Tai Lung is Buried

The Tiger stood inside the Valley of Peace Cemetery, she stood right by the Statue and Coffin of Tai Lung.

"Don't worry, Master Tai Lung, you will soon have your revenge and I will have mine." Said Tigresias as she laughed sinisterly.

The Black and White Tiger went out of the Cemetery, and soon found the stairs that leads all the way up to the Jade Palace.

*West China-805AM-Valley of Peace-Jade Palace

The Furious Five and Po gathered on opposite sides of inside the Training Hall.

"Mantis, you're up!" Said Master Shifu as he waved his hand to continue.

"HIYAHH!" Mantis said as he went through The Wooden Clubs of Oblivion, then through the rings, and onto the fiery pit, trying to dodge the fire, and then went onto the Jade Tortoise, and he was soon out with one second to spare.

"Time!" Said Shifu as he said, "Four minutes and fourteen seconds!" Mantis was mad, but he made it through and that's all that counts, next up is!

"Crane!" Yelled Shifu as he waved his hand as a 'GO' sign.

"HA WAH HIYAHH!" Said Crane as he went through the Jade Tortoise, then the fiery pit, also dived through the rings as fast as he can and flew over The Wooden Clubs of Oblivion and with two seconds to spare.

"Four minutes and thirteen seconds!" Yelled Shifu as he was signaling Monkey.

"Monkey!" Yelled Master Shifu.

Monkey went through the rings and through The Wooden Clubs of Oblivion, and through the fiery pit, and onto the Jade Tortoise, and was done with three seconds to spare.

"Four minutes and twelve seconds!" Said the Red Panda.

"Viper GO!" Yelled the Red Panda.

Viper went through the fiery pit, which was easier for her because she was built for flexibility, then she went through the Jade Tortoise and through the rings, and soon went through The Wooden Clubs of Oblivion, and she was out with four seconds to spare.

"Four minutes and eleven seconds!" Said Master Shifu.

"Tigress GO!" Yelled Shifu.

Tigress went through The Wooden Clubs of Oblivion, then onto the Jade Tortoise and then through the rings, and onto the fiery pit. Now she was done with five seconds to spare.

"Now Po's turn! You'll be impressed of what he accomplished!" Said Master Shifu to Master Lo Rida and Master Battle Ox.

They nodded and continued watching the Panda. The Panda gulped because he doesn't want to make a complete fool of himself in front of the Masters.

"Okay... Here it goes! Let's DO THIS!" Said Po. Po jumped on the Jade Tortoise, and rushed through The Wooden Clubs of Oblivion without hitting anything, then he jumped straight through the rings and onto the fiery pit, avoiding the fire combustion's and he was soon out with no scratches or burnt marks.

"Looks like the Panda wi-" Said Shifu but something interrupted him.

A knock.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Po went to go open the door and their she was.

A Tiger with Black and White stripes.

"Hi, I want to become one of the Furious Five."

GOOD REVIEWS PLEASE! AND STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!

CHAPTER TWO: THE TIGER ARRIVES.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: The Tiger Arrives.

*West China-Jade Palace-Training Hall

"What? What did you say?" Asked Tigress.

"Yes. I want to become one of the Furious Five." Said Tigresias.

"Um... How do I put this, you can't join the Furious Five!" Yelled Tigress with an annoyed look on her face. Tigresias was just stunned. 'Did I just get yelled at by one of the Furious Five'. Tigresias thought.

"Why not?" Asked Po.

"Well, first she has to pass a test. Like a fighting test." Said Crane.

"Yeah." Said Monkey agreeing with Crane.

"No. In order for her to become one of the Furious Five, she has to beat all of our Time Trial tests. What is you're name?" Asked Shifu.

"My name is Tigresias." Said the Tiger.

"Nice name!" Said Po with enthusiasm in his voice.

"Thank you." Thanked Tigresias.

"So where do I start?" Asked the Black and White Tiger.

"Anywhere. You have to beat everyone else' time. Go through the course within four minutes and fifteen seconds. Okay?" Asked the red Panda.

"Sure." Tigresias backed up and got a running start. She ran so fast that she was a blur. She jumped causing Po, Monkey, Mantis, and Crane to say:

"Whoa!" Tigresias went through the course, she dodged everything that came her way.

She dodged The Wooden Clubs of Oblivion.

There was a Club that was heading for her head which cause her to do a split, while the split was in progress another Club came her way, two of them, one heading for her feet and another heading for her chest.

She closed her split and jumped up and jumped on top of The Wooden Clubs of Oblivion and Tigresias enters the Jade Tortoise and rocked back and forth, and then she launched her self onto the fiery pit of fire.

She was as flexible as Viper.

And as soon as the fiery pit was full of fire, then all of the holes spewed fire and she ran and jumped through the rings, she didn't touch a single ring, she then was out of the rings and ended it with a front-flip and landed it perfectly.

The Furious Five, Po, Shifu, Master Lo Rida, and Master Battle Ox, were all stunned! Except Tigress who was crossing her arms.

"Big deal." Said Tigress lowly so the five, Po, and Shifu couldn't hear her. The five congratulated her.

"And... TIME!" Said Shifu as the clock watch was beeping.

"That was the most spectacular achievement I have ever seen. And with four minutes to spare!" Said Shifu at his new students approval.

"I'm so sorry, but I wasn't expecting this, and we don't have any other guest rooms. I'll have 'em built for you. Do you have any other place to stay?" Asked Shifu.

"Um... No." Said Tigresias.

"Oh, I see." Said Shifu.

"Ahem!" Said Po. Everyone looked at Po.

"I have a room and an extra bed in there, she could stay in my room till then." Said Po added by a smile.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Asked Shifu. Tigress crossed her fingers and said,

"Please say no, please say no, please say no." Tigress kept on repeating it.

"Sure." Said Po. "Come on!" Tigress said groaning out loudly.

"Tigress, are you alright?" Asked Shifu.

"Yes, never been BETTER!" Yelled Tigress as she stomped out of the Training Hall.

"Okay? Come on, I'll show you to my room." Said the Black and White Panda.

"Okay." Said Tigresias.

"Have you ever noticed that our colors of our fur match?" Asked Po.

"Yeah, it's pretty weird for me." Said Tigresias.

"Why is it weird for you?" Asked Po smirking at the peppermint scent that lingered while they walked.

"Because, if our colors of our fur matched that means we are destined for each other." Said Tigresias acting all skeptically.

"Wow. Really?" Asked Po.

"Yeah." They both stared each other in the eyes waiting for the right moment to stop, Tigresias leaned near, Po leaned nearer, and then-.

"Po, Tigresias! Bandits! Approaching the pier and heading for the Valley of Peace!" Said Crane as he flew over them and headed for the pier.

"Danger. Come on!" Said Po as he pulled the Tigers' paw.

"Where are we going?" Asked Tigresias.

"To the Pier!" Said Po as he led her across the bridge that separated the Jade Palace and the Valley of Peace.

"Wait! I thought the pier was that way!" Tigresias said as she pointed west, passed the Valley of Peace.

"I'm taking a shortcut!" Said Po.

*West China-500PM-Outside of the Valley of Peace-The Pier-Dusk

Po and Tigresias finally were at the pier and saw the Furious Five, Master Shifu, Master Lo Rida, and Master Battle Ox fighting against the Peacocks. Monkey panted and grunted.

"Wow! These Peacocks are skilled!" Said Monkey as he pushed a Peacock off of him.

"I'm coming you guys!" Said Po as he jumped off the cliff and attacked one of the Peacocks. Tigresias fought one of the Peacocks and realized it was the one she was working with. The Peacock gasped and said, "Master Tigresias!" Yelled the Peacock.

"Shush! I'm undercover, remember?" Asked the Tiger.

"Oh, yeah, right!" Said the Peacock.

"I'll meet you by the pier at midnight and sorry for this but, HIYAHH!" Yelled Tigresias as she kicked him backwards. Po now just realizes Tigress wasn't there.

"Where's Tigress?" Asked Po. They all shrugged.

"I'm going back for her!" Said Po.

"But Po, we need your help." Said Viper as she was making a Peacock hit itself.

"But she needs mine." Said Po as he went the way he came. He jumped over the cliff and onto the bridge and finally arrived inside the Jade Palace at Tigress' door.

*West China-530PM-Valley of Peace-Jade Palace

She was crying. "Oh, how am I supposed to compete with a girl like that. She's better than me, she beat my last Time Trial. She's now staying in Po's room. I don't know what to do." She continued sobbing. As for Po he felt sorry for her. Po then knocked on her door. Tigress dried up her eyes, and said:

"Co...Come in." Said Tigress as Po flew open the door as slow as he can.

"Ti...Tigress?" Asked Po.

"Yes?" Asked Tigress as she laid on her bed facing away from Po.

"I...I know why you're upset..." Said Po as he was getting nearer to Tigress.

"You do?" Asked Tigress.

"Yeah, its because you don't want Tigresias to take you're place in the Furious Six." Said Po.

"Furious Six?" Asked Tigress befuddled.

"Yeah, now that she joined the team, its six now, not five, you know the number after five is... Yeah... You know..." Said Po as he was scratching the back of his head.

"Oh..." Said Tigress.

"Yeah, and she will never have what you have..." Said Po.

"What?" Asked Tigress.

"Real talent."

Tigress gave him a smile then jumped up and rushed towards him and gave him a big hug. They heard noises in the middle of the hall discussing the battle between the Furious Six and the Peacocks.

"I was like WATAH YAW WU!" They then saw Tigress and Po break up the hug.

"What's going on in here?" Asked Mantis.

"Nothing..." Said Po with a little of inconspicuousness.

"Sure..." Said Monkey. Tigress growled.

"NOTHING is going on!" Yelled Tigress.

"Okay, okay, I was just messing around." Said Monkey as he chuckled slightly.

"Come on, Po." Said Tigresias.

"Okay, I'm coming, just don't try and kill her, okay?" Asked Po.

"Okay, I'll try not to." Said Tigress as Po closed Tigress' bedroom door she just laid on her bed, nothing to do, but think.

"Was I jealous of Tigresias?" Thought Tigress.

"The unbreakable Tiger." Said Tigress. Tigress scoffed.

"Yeah, unbreakable Tiger." Said Tigress sarcastically. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

As for Po and Tigresias, Po fell asleep after an hour after he talked to Tigress. But Tigresias didn't fall asleep he waiting for her blue digital clock to say 11:55PM. It was 11:50 PM.

"How bout I just leave right, now?" Asked Tigresias to herself. She quietly got out of bed and tip-toed to the door. She went to the bridge and to the pier which was damp due to the late night rain shower they had.

*West China-1155PM-Valley of Peace-The Pier

The red and yellow Peacock that had a skull chain around his neck to symbolize 'Death'. His brother is Shen, he was quite saddened when he had found out that his brother, Shen had died through a fatal accident while trying to kill the Dragon Warrior.

"Where is Tigresias?" Asked the Peacock. The Tiger went to the Pier finally reaching the edge of a wooden Pier that could lead into the Pacific Ocean. The Peacock groaned out loudly then turned around and there she was, Tigresias. The lightning and thunder were around them. The lightning CACKLED and the thunder BOOMED as she did not blink, and she said:

"Hello, Peacock!" Said Tigresias.

"Oh! Master Tigresias! Nice of you to stop by." Said the Peacock bowing.

"How much longer before the detonation of the World, Peacock?" Asked Tigresias.

"Maybe about ten to fifteen days." Said the Peacock as Tigresias' eyes widened.

"But, there is a slight delay." Said the Peacock.

"What?" Asked Tigresias.

"Yes, there's a slight delay. We need more metal, and a lot more soldering irons and some more pieces of elements." Said the Peacock.

"Like what?" Asked Tigresias.

"Rock, Water, Metal, Fire, Wind, and Volder." Said the Peacock.

"Volder?" Asked Tigresias.

"Yes, Volder, its a new element crossed between Metal and Fire and Rock." Said the Peacock.

"Oh..." Said the Black and White Tiger.

"It may even take months for us to acquire these types of elements, maybe even years." Said the Peacock.

"What?" Yelled the Tiger.

"I'm sorry, Master, but do you know where we could find this type of equipment and the elements?" Asked the Peacock.

"Um..." Said Tigresias. She looked at the Valley of Peace and then at the Jade Palace.

"Okay... This is what you're going to do. You're going to destroy the Valley of Peace and get the Metal. Then you are going to Soldering Irons at the end of the Valley of Peace at the Metal Cooperation's Inc. You're going to ask 'who is the Pig in charge'? Okay? You're going to tell him 'give the Soldering Irons'! He should give them to you. Water is right here, then take the boat and travel to the Valley of Fire. Get some fire. And yes they sell fire. Trade him one piece of Metal for Fire. Okay? And the wind you should find it right here. Okay?" Asked Tigresias.

"Uh... Okay, I guess..." Said the Peacock.

"Now, GO, GO, GO!" Yelled the Tiger.

"Yes, ma'am! Wait. The Valley of Peace is this way." Said the Peacock who looked confused.

"Right. Go that way and start in the morning." Said Tigresias.

"But where will I sleep?" Asked the curious Peacock.

"Um... You'll sleep in the cabin right over there." Said Tigresias as she pointed to the Cabin on the Valley of Peace Hill.

"Okay." Said the Peacock as he went to the cabin on the Valley of Peace Hill. Tigresias laughed sinisterly.

"It won't be the Valley of Peace no more. It will be known as the Valley of Pieces. She laughed sinisterly again, this time more eviller.

*West China-600AM-Valley of Peace-Jade Palace

The gong had rang three times that morning. Now the Furious Six and Po rushed to their door ready to greet their Master.

"Good Morning, Master!" That had all greeted in respect with a fist-to-palm type of introduction.

"Hello, students, get some Training in before you eat breakfast." The Furious Six, excluding Po and Tigresias, went to the Training Hall.

"Um, Master Shifu?" Asked Po.

"Hmm?" Asked Shifu.

"Well, I was wondering if I could show Tigresias around a little bit?" Asked Po hoping his Master will let him leave.

"Hmm... Sure, but be back before dusk though. I don't want you wandering the streets at night. Okay?" Asked Shifu.

"Yes Master." They both said in unison. They both left with smiles on there faces.

"Where are we going, Po?" Asked Tigresias.

"To my dad's noodle shop!" Said Po as he led her down the stairs. Within ten minutes they were down the stairs. They went two blocks down the street, then made a right, and a left, and went two more blocks down the streets and there they were.

"Dragon Warrior's Noodles and Tofu?" Asked Tigresias. "Yeah! The Noodle Soup is AWESOME!" Said Po as he went in the restaurant.

*West China-630AM-Valley of Peace-Dragon Warrior's Noodles and Tofu

Tigresias followed Po.

"Po! Nice to see you! Is this you're girlfriend?" Asked Mr. Ping.

"No. Dad, this is Tigresias." Said Po with a smile on his face.

"Oh..." Said Mr. Ping as he grabbed a table for them.

"We would like the usual." Said Po.

"But she might not want the usual, oh Po, you sure don't know how to impress a lady." Said Mr. Ping. Po had his mouth dropped to the floor.

"It's okay, Mr.-Mr.- Uh..." Stuttered Tigresias.

"Mr. Ping, at your service." Said Po's dad. Mr. Ping had already had the Noodle Soup for them made.

"Here, you go." Said Mr. Ping. Tigresias tastes the Noodle Soup and said, "Wow! Po! This is really good!" Said Tigresias. "

Yeah, thanks!" Said Po added by a huge grin.

"Remember when you said, 'That if our furs are the same color, that we are destined for each other'?" Asked Po. Tigresias choked on her Noodle Soup.

"You want to bring this up, now?" Asked Tigresias.

"Yeah, the truth is, I liked being with you these past few days. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you." They rushed up the stairs, and finally arrived inside the Jade Palace Training Hall hand-in-hand. The Furious Five looked at them.

"Oh my god, when did this happen?" Asked Viper. Crane hit his wing on his back and said,

"Way to go buddy!" Said Crane.

"I knew this was going to happen!" Said Monkey.

"I knew there was something up with you two!" Said Mantis.

And as for Tigress her heart stopped as to see her friend and her enemy holding hands. The Five excluding Tigress congratulated them both on being together. Then Master Shifu barged inside the Training Hall.

"The Peacocks are BACK, and they brought a weapon!"

Uh oh what weapon could it be? No, seriously, I don't know, give me some hints on what kind of weapon it could be and I'll choose the best of 3-5 weapon suggestions, HAVE AN AWESOME SUMMER!

~From: KungFuPandaLover16


End file.
